The Sound of Rain
by nyu012
Summary: It's just a one chapter thing.. By yours truely..me.. maybe if you guys like it I'll add more though? I did it for a competition thing.. it's a Carby.. Read and Review.


**The Sound of Rain**

Abby woke up.. 1:30. The sound of the rain was on the windows. She loved to listen to the rain. She smiled and rolled over to put her arm on John.. but he wasn't there. _Where's Carter? _She walked out of the room and cautiously looked into the hallway. She tiptoed down to the kitchen. Coffee was already made, so she Poured herself a cup.

"Abby what are you doing up?" Abby jumped.

"Jesus Christ.. I couldn't sleep. Look who's talking.. what are you doing? I was going to wake you up and make you listen to the rain with me but.." She was looking at the book in his hand.. Whitman. He was reading Whitman.. she giggled. She grabbed the book.. but it fell apart when she tried to open it. "Catching up on your poetry Carter.. and whats this?" She picked up the cover which had fallen to the floor. "Erm.. Ducktape? You have millions of dollars in the bank.. but your keeping this old ratty book together with _ducktape_. " She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. She went to put it down..

"Don't! Not on the kitchen counter! I just put that stuff that is supposed to clean the granite.. it has to sit for 24 hours. And so what if I'm reading poetry.. Gamma used to read that exact book to me! It's an antique." Carter blushed a little at her expression. "What?"

"Well aren't we Mr. Domestic.. Cleaning your counters WHILE reading poetry.. all at one in the morning?"

"What can I say I'm spontaneous. Spontaneous Me.. get it? Whitman wrote Spontaneous Me.." He chuckled and grinned.. like he was serious or something.

God he was a nerd. A very _cute_ nerd though. "If that's as spontaneous as you get, John Carter, then maybe I should rethink moving in here.." She laughed and then kissed him.

"Hey.. I've been wanting to talk--" He broke off.. she was kissing his neck.

"Talking isn't what I had in mind.."

"While.. wow.. Abby stop. That sounds.. great.. but we need to talk." He looked genuinely sorry. This must be important.

"Fine you win.. even though it IS the middle of the night and conversation isn't exactly what I had in mind.. what can I do you for?" She laughed. He wasn't laughing.. okay maybe he was serious. She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Abby.. you know that I.. well.."

"Love me." Abby smiled. He loved that smile.

"Bingo." Carter said with a smile. Abby tried to suppress a laugh.. he was so serious.

"Carter who the hell says bingo?" He shrugged.. still not laughing. Abby put on a serious face. Whats he so serious for? "Well you know I.. love you too and everything. I really don't see what this has to do with anything. I've moved in with you.. obviously we love each other."

"Yeah well.. I do love you. Very much.. ever since.. well.. I first met you. Things have been going great lately.. and I want to make it stick. I want to give you something. I was going to wait until the morning and make you breakfast.. but I'll show you now. Follow me." He lead her to one of the guest bedrooms.. only it wasn't how she remembered it. There were rose petals.. everywhere. And candles.. everywhere. He proceeded to light the candles as she sat down on the bed.

"Oh so you don't want to talk.." She had a sly smile on.

"No I still want to talk." He sat down next to her. "Small, Medium, or Large?"

"What?" She was so confused. "What are you talking about?"

In one smooth motion he moved in front of her. She realized he was on one knee..

"Small, Meduim or.." He pulled something out of his pocket. A little black velvet box. He opened it. "Large."

"Carter.. oh my God.." She looked at the contents. It was a beautiful gold ring with.. frankly.. the largest diamond she has ever seen.

"Abby. I love you. Will you.. marry me?"

She wanted to speak. Tears were running silently down her face. "Well I guess you chose large for me then didn't you?" She laughed and hugged him. She whispered in his ear.

"_Yes._"

They stayed embraced for a few minutes, and then they lied down on the bed and stayed there for hours, in each other's arms. Just listening to the rain.


End file.
